1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for backing up and restoring data. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for performing replication operations using ISB protocol systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
In this society where many personal and business interactions are data driven, data can become easily lost or corrupted due to events such as system failures, viruses, power outages, etc. Backing up data has become an important feature of computer networks because of this increasing dependence upon computers and networks to perform vital business and personal functions. The ability to easily, accurately and reliably access data is expected by anyone accessing a computer and/or network.
Backup and recovery of data is typically accomplished through the use of software that creates a backup copy of data and that recovers the data from the backup copy. As the amount of data continues to increase, and as the applications for creating data become more complex, backing up and recovering the data becomes more challenging. It would be advantageous to be able to restore the data at optimal points in time so that full recovery of all of the desired data is achieved without corrupting other data or processes on a computer.
In particular, in the health care information system industry, the MAGIC platform, which operates using Integrated Serverless Backup (ISB) protocol, both of which are provided by MEDITECH, allows health care providers to perform basic backups of data. However, it would be advantageous to provide administrators of these health care systems with the ability to perform scheduled backups, recover data at particular points in time, as well as perform other replication operations and recovery operations on saved data.